Vínculo travieso
by SolitaireCoffee
Summary: El hilo rojo del destino, que indica que están destinados mutuamente, tiene tiempo allí, sintiéndose ignorado. ¿Qué causará que acepten sus sentimientos? Doll/Dagger. AU!Soulmates (almas gemelas).


Este fue un ficlet para un reto de tumblr, que luego expandí, que luego traduje al español porque me pareció bonito. ¡Disfruten!

 **Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji no es mio, de serlo hubiera habido más Gregory en el último capítulo. Vamos, Toboso-sensei, no me decepciones para el cap de Junio (aunque amé este cap, he de admitir, lol).

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Vínculo travieso**

* * *

Ha estado allí por bastante tiempo. El pequeño hilo rojo que cuelga de sus meñiques, el pequeño hilo rojo que ambos han aprendido a ignorar. Después de dos años, aún era difícil reconocer que ellos estaban destinados el uno para el otro, era surreal.

Se suponía que el hilo rojo del destino unía amantes. Ninguno de los dos puede verlo antes de que ambos amantes cumplan catorce; y la espera podía volver locas a algunas personas. Cuando conoces a una persona y puedes ver el hilo rojo colgando de su dedo, esa persona es la indicada. Da para situaciones incómodas, por supuesto, y cuando dos personas no quieren admitir sus sentimientos, el hilo rojo del destino actúa como se le da la gana, adolorido por ser rechazado.

Cuando Dagger cumplió catorce años, se sintió muy triste acerca de la falta de el hilo rojo en su dedo. Todos en el circo aparentemente veían su conexión, aunque Beast no hablaba particularmente feliz del de ella. Por un momento pensó, cuando era niño, que quizás él podría ser el indicado para Beast ya que su alma gemela no era Joker, pero eso no tenía sentido. Beast logró ver el hilo a los catorces, o eso era lo que ella decía, y si el hubiera sido su alma gemela, ella no lo hubiera podido ver antes que él. Pero el que Joker no fuera su alma gemela hacía que Dagger se sintiera feliz, en una manera muy egoísta.

Su amante era más joven que él y tendría que aceptarlo, pero no podía evitar sentirse ansioso. ¿Qué tal si tenía que esperar vente años solo para ver el hilo rojo? ¡Luego tendría que esperar que ella creciera! O quizás ella simplemente no amaría a un hombre viejo como él. El asunto era muy complicado, no solo para él sino para todo el mundo, pero Dagger era un chico sencillo. Rezó para que su amante no tuviera tal diferencia de edad, y así dejó zanjado el asunto.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, dos años después sucedió, tenía dieciséis, y para ese tiempo el realmente ya no pensaba en su alma gemela, más enfocado en espiar a sus compañeras de circo en la ducha, o molestar a Beast. Confiaba en que el hilo rojo del destino se presentaría a si mismo cuando debiera ser. Doll estaba cumpliendo catorce años y todos estaban celebrándolo cuando de repente su meñique empezó a brillar. Se sintió feliz por ella, pero luego recordó repentinamente que ello solo podía significar una cosa.

Mirando a su propio dedo meñique, se dio cuenta que el daño estaba hecho. Ahora ambos estaban destinados, aparentemente, o mejor dicho, indiscutiblemente, y ello era insanamente raro. Se miraron uno al otro a través de la habitación, con sorpresa, y ninguno de los dos lo soportó más tiempo; ambos estaban tan avergonzados que salieron corriendo del cuarto en distintas direcciones.

¡No podían estar destinados! Dagger por su lado, hubiera preferido tener veinte años de diferencia con su alma gemela que estar atado a quien era como su hermana pequeña, y Doll sentía algo parecido.

Un pacto silencioso se formó entre ambos, sin necesitar comunicarse. Ambos sabía perfectamente lo que el otro pensaba, que era un solido "joder, no". Eso era molesto, la conexión empezaba a crecer más fuerte, y por ello se volvieron más obstinados. Apenas se hablaban, esperando poder ignorar lo que pasaba. No se sentía tan difícil, eso era lo que a ambos le gustaba pensar, incluso cuando el hilo empezaba a brillar con furia cuando Dagger hablaba de su amor incondicional hacia Beast. O cómo se comportaba el hilo ante los celos, batiéndose con furia, tratando de acortar las distancias entre ellos cuando Doll estaba junto con otro chico bonita que acababa de conocer. Era difícil pearlo, pero lo que quedaba era peor: lidiar con sus sentimientos y todo lo que vendría después para ellos.

Era mejor seguir compartiendo miradas tímidas a través del escenario y sentir el jale del vínculo volverse más fuerte cada vez, lastimando sus corazones y debilitando su voluntad. Dagger fue el primero en caer, dos años después, ante un ataque de celos.

—¿Qué crees que haces con ese niño, Doll?

Smile era tan estúpidamente hermoso que era desesperante. Dagger nunca había sentido tantos celos antes, o eso era lo que le gustaba decirse a si mismo, pero este chico lo molestaba por alguna razón. Podría ser por Doll lucía tan interesada en él, yendo con él a todos lados, guindándose a él como un pendiente.

—Sabes que debes llamarme Freckles cuando estoy vestida así. Y yo puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana.

Dagger sintió rabia correr en su cuerpo, sus miembros superiores parecían arder. Agarró a Doll por su camisa, levantándola levemente, acortando su distancia.

—Es un niño... probablemente ni siquiera tiene un alma gemela aún y...

—Porque las almas gemelas son tan importantes ¿cierto? No me hagas reír.

Dagger aligeró su agarre. Estaban respirando agitado, Doll se dio cuenta del peso de sus palabras, y solo atinó a sonrojarse. Dagger estaba a punto de darse por vencido, sintiendo su pecho herido. Él no quería lidiar con esto. Él no _quería_ a Doll, no quería, no quería, el no la amaba, no en la manera en la que ese estúpido hilo ordenaba, no de la manera en la cual el estúpido hilo brillaba en celebración en ese instante. Dejó ir a la funambulista por completo, resoplando, pero repentinamente recordó a Doll riéndose con el chico bonito y podía sentir no solo el hilo no solo presionando su dedo, sino paretando todo su cuerpo, atrapándolo y tomando su aliento, enfureciéndolo. Sostuvo a Doll de nuevo, más apretadamente, más cercano a él, sus narices casi tocándose, sus pecas perfectamente distinguibles desde esa distancia.

—Puedes jugar con él todo lo que quieras, Doll. Con cualquier chico que quieras. Pero al final del día, eres **mía** , y deberías recordar eso.

La besó. La besó con rudeza, aún cuando así no fue como imagino que besaría a su amante la primera vez, cuando tenía catorce años; ni tampoco era como imaginaba besar a Doll su primera vez, en esas noches solitarias donde se admitía a si mismo que estaba enamorándose de la pequeña mocosa. Hundió sus manos en su cabello, profundizando el beso, queriendo beberla por completo.

Ella hizo lo mismo, porque ella también estaba enamorándose del dulcemente inapropiado chico, y eso era asqueroso, pero no lo era. Se sentían tan, tan bien. Lo abrazó, estrechamente, porque nunca quería que el beso acabara.

Tenían que detenerse, respirar era necesario, y Dagger se separó de ella y la dejó allí. No porque estuviera molesto o porque estuviera arrepentido de sus acciones, sino porque la vergüenza era mucho para él. Estaba usando maquillaje así que nadie podía ver el intenso rubor que cubriría su cara. Agradecía a dios por ello. La dejó allí, porque sabía que podía lidiar con esto después, o al menos eso era lo que el hilo rojo le aseguraba mientras danzaba felizmente.

Doll también necesitaba tiempo. Se quedó allí, un rato, procesando lo sucedido. Tocando sus labios con sus dedos. Sintiendo el halo del hilo y el palpitar de su corazón diciéndole que fuera tras él y demandara más de esos besos. Que demandara lo que le pertenecía.

* * *

N/a: El nombre es arbitrario porque soy mala con los nombres. Se supone que es irónico. ¡Mi tumblr es kurobruja si se quieren pasar! :)


End file.
